


The Black Knights A TodoChako And IzuMomo fanfic

by Queen_At_Work



Category: Dabi/Toga Himiko - Fandom, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo - Fandom, TodoChako IzuMomo DabixToga, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_At_Work/pseuds/Queen_At_Work
Summary: Todoroki comes home after being at school but things has changed with the army under the care of his father. As his father is the commander and he is torturing the townsfolk and the town is helpless to stop them so Todoroki becomes a masked man with the name of Zorro with the help of his comrade Flecha. But what happens when the young mens child hood sweethearts and his childhood friend ps falls for the masked men and the men behind the mask? Will the young men tell the girls that it's them behind the mask and put the girls in terrible danger all for love?
Relationships: Dabi/Toga Himiko, HimiDabi, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, TodoChako - Relationship, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako, izumomo - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue The Birth Of A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 
> 
> Zorro- the sly fox 
> 
> Flecha- Arrow
> 
> I own nothing except the story plot and the characters are not mine except the Flecha name that I made up

“Todoroki aren’t you excited to be going back home?!” Midoriya Izuku yelled from above deck. Todoroki Shouto looked up. “Well parts of home I don’t want to go back to but reasons I DO want to go back rule out the reasons I don’t want to go back Midoriya” he answered. “Does one of those reasons happen to be a young girl with brunette hair and chocolate eyes happen to be one of those reasons” the green and black haired young man teased his dual haired companion. “That partly since Chako was my childhood sweetheart and friend“ he replied. “And what about you Midoriya what about that black haired girl Yao-Momo that you were very taken with when we were younger that you wouldn’t speak to and would faint on the dot when you saw her” he teased back and the other man blushed. “Ugh! Don’t remind me but I did hear that both of them have grown really beautiful in the last eight years since we were 12 Todoroki” Midoriya said embarrassingly. “Really if so how are you going to talk to them know” Todoroki teased while smirking. “Ok! I get it! Stop teasing me! We need to talk what’s going to happen when we get home after what the letter my stepfather Toshinori sent us” Midoriya said. “How do you feel about meeting your stepfather for the first time in eight years Midoriya p” Todoroki asked concerned. “I know he probably hasn’t changed and me and Mom love him so much and he does me and her and he takes care of her and loves her so much” he replied smiling. Then he gave him the letter.

_My dear stepson Izuku,_

_I’m sorry to contact you on such short notice but the town is in danger from the army. We need you and Todoroki Shouto to come back and help us as the army makes the townspeople follow rules the army doesn’t abide to. We are on the brink of hell! Please help us son. You and Todoroki Shouto were always considered my son. Please help us._

_Your stepfather Toshinori Yagi._

Todoroki looks up from the note. “We must help if we don’t the army will get away with this!!” Midoriya nodded and asked “but how?!! If we do try to help we will be put in jail and we won’t be able to help!”. Todoroki thought for a moment and suggested “remember when we were younger we played pirates away from the girls we dressed up in costumes and no one recognized us that’s what we should do”. “And what shall we call ourselves?” Midoriya asked. “I’m good with a sword and I’m sly as a fox I will call myself Zorro and you Midoriya?” Todoroki answered and asked. “Well I am good with a bow and arrow and have a keen eye so I will be called Flecha” he answered. “And together they will call us The Black Knights” they said together smirking. “Know let’s go help them shall we”?


	2. Home And The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Todoroki have come home to California to find their home is has changed from a loving country to horrible army controlled country and their childhood sweethearts have grown up.

The boat had just reached harbor of California and Midoriya and Todoroki were getting off the boat and helping out when they heard a screeching from afar. 

“IZUKU MY DARLING YOUR BACK!!!” 

As the two young men were turning to see who it was Midoriya was engulfed in a hug by a short woman.

“Mother!! How are you and Dad-Might. And also mother you need to stop doing that your going to give yourself a heart attack worrying and stressing yourself out like that!!” Midoriya said to his mother who was bawling her eyes out as she was hugging him. 

She turned to Todoroki. “Oh Shouto dear I’m glad your back too!! And look how handsome young men you two have grown into!!” She yelled as she embraced Todoroki. “Hello there mrs Yagi it’s good to see you again”. Todoroki replied softly. Then they heard a soft deep voice in front of them. 

“Inko please you’re going to make a big scene and embarrass the poor young men before they’ve got to say hello to everyone else” Toshinori Yagi also known as All-Might to the people said to his wife with a chuckle.

“Hello there mister Yagi/Dad-Might” Midoriya and Todoroki said at the same time. Toshinori laughed.

“Young Todoroki you don’t need to call me mr Yagi just call me Toshinori or All-Might”. He said and Inko agreed. “You may call me Inko to dear we don’t mind” she said softly.

Then suddenly a young woman came up to Todoroki and grabbed him in a hug and whispered in his ear “welcome home Shouto it’s feels so good to have you back home!” “It fells good to be home to Fuyumi” he replied pulling her in for a tighter loving hug. 

Then a young man came up to them and shook Todoroki’s hand. “Good to see you have grown up little brother” he joked. Todoroki smirked and replied “good to see that I grew up where you didn’t mature at all Natsu” and the brothers laughed. “How are you and Mom? Is she coming to see me and welcome me home for the first time in eight years?” He asked looking at his siblings.

“Oh Natsu we left Mother in the carriage with our guests!! Mother and them are going to think we are so rude and care about Shouto more” Fuyumi gasped and looked around nervously for their mother.

“Fuyumi-Chan we’re over here” said a young girl voice to Todoroki sounded like an Angels and he turned to look in the direction of the voice and when he did he was shocked. 

There walking toward him was Uraraka Ochako with her long hair in its normal beautiful braid as the day eight years ago when he left with his mother and childhood friend Yaoyorozu Momo also called Yao-Momo.

His Mom runs over to Todoroki’s and kisses his cheek. “Oh my dear Shouto I’m so glad you back” she said. “I’m glad your well mother as I’m here forever now” Todoroki with a smile looking down at his mother as Rei tears up and looks at Midoriya.

“Dear Izuku it’s goo pd to know your here to stay too!” She said walking up to Midoriya and kissing his forehead. “Mrs Todoroki it’s been to long” Midoriya says as he gives her a hug and looks at Yaoyorozu. 

“Please call me Rei dear and you two boys remember your friends Uraraka Ochako and Yaoyorozu Momo right” she asks turning to the two girls.

“Oh how could forget the girls who played our first mates and our damsels in distress when we were younger” Todoroki teases and the two girls laughs. 

Then the two boys walk up to their old childhood sweethearts and kisses their hand and the girls give them big hugs. “It’s good to know you two are back and can help us protect the town from the army” Uraraka says pulling away from Todoroki’s embrace. 

The boys looked up confused. 

“What do you girls mean” Midoriya asked. “We can’t explain that since we were only told the mission against the army but your stepfather Izuku will explain it to you two more later but now we must play it off since the army is watching us” Yaoyorozu explains. And they left to the Yagi household so the party of their return can begin


	3. The Part And The Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki and Midoriya came home to open arms but they got straight to business with Toshinori. But Todoroki finds out shocking news of his father and his betrothal to his old childhood sweetheart.

The Yagi residence was a beautiful mansion but the actual family was humble.   
  


They always helped around the town no matter what was happening. 

**In the carriage**

Todoroki was looking out the window of the carriage staring up to space in his own world. “What did Chako mean by help us save the town from the army? What could the army do to the town to make the townsfolk want to protect the town from them?’ Todoroki thought. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts.

“Todoroki are you ok” Midoriya asked looking at the man who was quieter than normal. “Hm? Oh I’m sorry Midoriya I’m just wondering about what Chako said earlier” he replied looking at the black and green haired man.

“Don’t worry about it Todoroki the girls did say that Dad-Might will explain the rest later after the party and turns out your father might be coming with news for you and me from Dad-Might” Midoriya said.

“Ugh! I have to deal with the old man again and he’s the main reason why I left and didn’t want to come back” Todoroki grumbled. Midoriya smiled in sympathy and before he could say anything else the carriage stopped at the Yagi estate. 

They got out of the carriage and went inside to see the Yagi household lady Marie.

“Young masters your back!” yelled the the kind older woman who ran to give them a hug. “Maria! It’s so good see you again” Midoriya ran to the older lady and gave her a tight hug. “Oh my dears it’s so good to see you again!! And look how handsome you both have gotten the lady’s will be lining up for you both!!” She said and looked them up and down.

“Oh dears! You guys are so skinny! Did guys eat well at all?!” She asked worried. “Dear Marie we thank for being so concerned for us but we needed to stay fit at school” Todoroki replied. “Oh dear we need some weight on you and no buts” Marie said in a stern voice. The young men smiled as Marie’s cooking was the most delicious in all California. “Of course dear Marie”. They said and left to Toshinori’s study as they were called there.

“Dad-Might you called?” Midoriya peeked and and asked. “Yes son is young Todoroki there too?” He asked. “Yes he is. And Dad-Might what is this mission that Yao-Momo And Chako told us about?” Midoriya asked. “Well as in the letter I sent you Izuku the army has taken over and we need more help than we thought so that’s why I called for you both because it’s time for you to become heroes of California” he said and the young were in shock.

“Wait you want us to become heroes when we were going to become heroes no matter what happened sir” Todoroki said as Midoriya was still in shock. Toshinori smiled and said “I knew you both would do this as I did when I was younger”. “You also were a vigilante when you were younger All-Might?” Todoroki asked. Toshinori nodded. “You may use my old costumes I used to keep the tradition alive boys and you can chose your outfits later but now it’s time for your welcome home party” he said and they left to the garden.

At the garden Todoroki was walking around to his favorite spot in the garden by the fountain and lake until he was stopped by **HIM**. “Endeavor it’s nice to see you again” Todoroki said sarcastically. “Shouto I just came here to tell the news” Endeavor said. “And what is it?” Todoroki asked looking up at Endeavor.  
  
“It’s about you coming to the army and that I’m the commander now” he said. “No I’m not coming to the army and good job on becoming the commander before All-Might now can I leave” he deadpanned. “No we need to talk about your betrothal from when you were younger” Endeavor said.

“My betrothal? To whom?” He stoped and asked. “Your childhood sweetheart Uraraka Ochako” Endeavor replied. “No!” I’m not going to put her through this just so I can have an heir for you and anyway she might not even love me anymore! I can’t force someone that might not love me anymore to marry me! I’m not you!” Todoroki yelled and walked away smoking.   
  


‘He will never listen to me as Shouto. But he might listen to me if I take a stand and make an appearance as Zorro he will listen I will make sure of it.‘


End file.
